


Unwanted

by enigmaticblue



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Awesome Samantha "Sam" Carter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e14 Hathor, Gen, Jackson Needs a Hug, Minor Daniel Jackson/Sha're
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: Daniel wasn’t quite as fine as he would like everyone to believe.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> I opted for "choose not to warn" because this is set post-Hathor and was written for the hc_bingo prompt "rape/non-con". There's some discussion of feelings, but no description of events.

Daniel entered his apartment and immediately headed for the bathroom. He’d already taken one shower on the base, but his skin was still crawling. The memories of what Hathor had done to him were hazy, indistinct, but he remembered enough.

He remembered too much. He wished that he hadn’t been lying, and that he truly didn’t remember anything about being under Hathor’s spell.

Turning the water to its hottest setting, Daniel scrubbed until his skin was nearly raw. The water was just this side of scalding, and his skin was tender to the touch by the time he got out, but he felt no cleaner.

He pulled on a pair of his softest sleep pants and a t-shirt, and he contemplated getting something to eat, but the thought of food caused his stomach to roil in protest. Daniel opened the fridge anyway and saw a half-finished six-pack of beer that Jack had left behind after one of his visits.

Daniel snagged a beer and popped the cap off, then drained half the bottle in one go. Maybe if he got very, very drunk, Daniel’s hazy memories would be banished for good.

At least for tonight.

He was halfway through the second bottle when someone knocked on his door, and he gave serious consideration to pretending that he wasn’t at home. The knocking began again, though, and Daniel heaved a sigh and looked through the peephole.

Sam was standing there with a grease-stained paper sack in hand and a determined expression on her face. Daniel was very familiar with that look, and he knew that Sam would stand in front of his door for as long as it took.

He flipped the deadbolt and unlocked the door, trying not to sound ungracious as he asked, “What are you doing here?”

Sam shrugged. “I thought you might be hungry, and I know I never keep food at my place.”

“I’m not,” Daniel replied shortly. “Hungry, that is.”

Sam’s expression didn’t dim. “Then maybe you’ll keep me company while I eat. The food is already getting cold.”

Daniel didn’t think he had any other choice, so he swung the door open wide enough to admit her.

“Thanks,” she replied, as though Daniel had done her a favor and not the other way around.

Sam had been at his place often enough to know exactly where his little-used kitchen was, and she headed there, unpacking burgers and fries. The smell of grease hit his nose, and his stomach growled insistently.

She glanced up at him, amused. “Are you sure you’re not hungry?”

“Maybe a little,” Daniel admitted.

Sam looked pointedly at the beer in his hand. “Do you have an extra for me?”

“They’re technically Jack’s beers,” Daniel replied. “He was the one who brought them over.”

She retrieved one from the fridge and sat back down at the table. “How are you?”

Daniel blinked. “I’m fine. Dr. Fraiser cleared me with the others.”

“Being physically unharmed is not the same thing as being ‘fine,’ Daniel,” Sam said gently. “I know what Hathor made you do.”

Daniel tasted bile in the back of his throat. “Well, I don’t. My memories are hazy.”

“Maybe for the specifics, but not for the generalities,” Sam pressed. “I’m not saying you have to talk to me about it, but I think you should talk to _someone_.”

Daniel shook his head tightly. “Talking about it would just make it more real.”

Not only that, but he had a rather dim view of psychiatrists. He’d been called crazy enough times in his life that he doesn’t particularly want to try his luck.

Sam was quiet for a long while after that, eating her burger and fries. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Don’t—don’t tell Sha’re, when we find her,” Daniel managed to choke out. “I have always, always been faithful to her, and I can’t—she can’t know.”

Sam reached out slowly, giving him every opportunity to pull back or indicate the contact was unwelcome, but he decided that he wouldn’t mind her touch. In fact, he turned his hand over, accepting the silent offer, and Sam curled her hand around his. “I would never, Daniel.”

“I just want to forget that it ever happened,” he admitted.

Sam squeezed his hand tightly. “Do you want me to stay here tonight, or would you rather be alone?”

“I really don’t want to be alone,” he decided.

Sam nodded. “Then I’ll stay with you. We can just watch a movie or something.”

For the first time that night, since being released from Hathor’s spell, Daniel felt something other than shame and disgust. He felt gratitude. “Thank you.”

“You’d do the same for me,” Sam said with perfect assurance.

Daniel hoped he would never have to, but she was right. There wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for his team. It was nice to know they’d do the same.


End file.
